


Bloomin' Boggarts

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fun, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have been dating in secret for a few years, a Boggart in the loft changes this.Bloomin' Boggarts.Written in like twenty minutes and I wasn't going to post, but I have zero (0) self control so... Here!Hermione/Ginny
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Bloomin' Boggarts

Ginny sat up with a tight breath, Hermione shooting up a second after. Both of their eyes were wide, and they tried to figure if they'd shared a mutual dream.

That's when they heard it again, a scream of terror.

Hermione was up and out of their, secretly shared, bed. Ginny was seconds later, grabbing her wand after catching Hermione's in her right grip.

They almost fell up the stairs of the burrow, hearing the thuds of the other Weasley children as they also ran to the loft, after the screams of their mother.

Ginny's room was the tallest of the Burrow, so the two secret girlfriends managed to get there first.

"Mum!"

Molly was crying on the floor, shuffling backwards as she stared down the truly horrifying image of Fred, bloody and screaming at his mum, standing on top of a pile of her dead family.

Ginny froze, a sob smacking at her throat. So, Hermione acted.

She ran between the two, standing much like Lupin had Harry, just as the boy who lived and the other Weasley's reached the loft.

The Boggart stopped, tilted Fred's head, and suddenly warped as it changed form. For a moment it almost looked like Professor McGonagall, but she wasn't shocked at the shape it chose.

'Ginny' stared back, a displeased expression with, for some reason, the same red eyes Voldemort had.

"Oh, Hermione. I just don't love you anymore."

Hermione knew it wasn't Ginny, she was smart. But she was still half asleep, and worried about the shaking Molly behind her.

"Wh… what?"

Apparently, Boggarts had a way to… well, allure people into believing they're real. Hermione knew Ginny was in the room, to the side, but in that moment?

She could be totally alone.

"You don't…"

"'Mione!"

She heard Harry, and tried to look as Not-Ginny lunged. That's when her situation clicked, and Her-Ginny had thrown herself between them.

The Boggart looked annoyed, and shifted again. It landed on the form of a young man, dark hair, red eyes.

"Gin-"

"Oh, grow up. Riddikulous!"

The boy became a diary, a snake tooth torn through it. She threw the Boggart back in the wardrobe, locking it tight.

Her mother was being picked up by her dad, Ron by her side too, the rest of her brothers crowding.

She's glad George didn't see her Boggart, but he probably guessed with how hard she hugged him.

So, Ginny went to her girlfriend. Hermione hugged her, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry I know you're not ready to-"

Ginny cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"I am ready, and I reckon they may have caught on by now, love."

The grin is back, a small blush on her freckled cheeks. Hermione almost kisses her again, when a cough is followed by a clap.

"Oh, finally! Been waiting for that since Gin's third year!"

"Ah, mate, you owe me 20 quid!"

Ron gave Harry a look of distress.

"Quid?! Harry, I don't have muggle money!"

The two boys started their argument, her brothers joining in, as her mother and father came closer. They hugged the two girls.

"I'm happy you guys are finally ready to be honest with yourselves!"

"We love you both, so very much!'

Hugs were shared, and overall it was a nice time. That is, until Hermione went to follow Ginny back in their room. A heavy hand met her shoulder, turning her to face a sea of red hair.

"Where are you off, Hermione?" 

"Yeah, we need to have a talk regarding yourself and our little sister!"

Ginny scoffed and shouted after them as they dragged Hermione away, and the muggleborn was certain her Boggart was going to change after this gruelling conversation with the Weasley brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this, who knows! Is it staying posted? Definitely!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed what little there was to read!
> 
> Much love~


End file.
